I'm in luv wit an AI
by Dabbling Dabbler
Summary: Remake of "I'm in love with a stripper" by T-Pain... lol


First off, this is meant to be a parody...

Secondly, you would want to do this in order...

1) listen to T-Pain's "I'm in love with a stripper"

2) then read this remake...

it would be a little more funny at least, OR you can listen to the song while reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Bungie, or T-Pain's song

_**I'm n luv wit an AI**_

Goddamn, lil'girl

You know you thick as an old memory chip

You know what I'm saying?

Matter fact, after the fight

You know what I'm talkin' bout?

Me and my Spartans gon' be together

You know what I'm sayin'?

I ain't worryin' 'bout them really though

I'm just lookin' at you

Ooh, shit, you know

You got them big processing chips, god damn

Got the body of a goddess

Got eyes, light navy blue, I see you girl

(loadin' low)

She comin' down from the my helmet

(to do tha network)

Yea, she know what she doin'

(yeah, yeah, yeah,)

She doin' that right thang

(yeah, yeah, yeah)

I need to get her over to my crib

And download her to my laptop

(Cause I'm in love wit an AI)

She decoding', she loadin', she loadin'

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She transmittin', she playin', she playin',

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm stayin'

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin'

She hacking' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She transmitting', she playin', she playin'

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm staying

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She's every's computer dream

She's Catherine's gift to earth

Marines they love 'em too

That's what you call an AI's worth

See, I love all the AIs

Because they show me data

They know I never pay, it's free

Whenever I hit da terminal

But I can't even lie

The AIs here so fly

She movin' in and out dat storage chip

Got me mesmerized

Lord Hood don't ever trick

But goddamn, she thick

I can't lie, I must admit

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin'

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She transmittin', she playin', she playin',

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm stayin'

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin'

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She transmitting', she playin', she playin'

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm staying

(I'm in love wit an AI)

Out of all the AI's, she be the smartest

Likin' da way she break it down, I see you, girl

(broadcasting wide)

And she lookin' at me

(right in my visor)

Yeah, she got my attention

(yeah, yeah, yeah,)

Did I forget to mention?

(yeah, yeah, yeah)

I need to get her over to my crib

And download her to my laptop

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin'

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She transmittin', she playin, she playin,

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm stayin'

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin'

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

she transmittin', she playin', she playin'

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm staying

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She can pop it, she can lock it

Sargeant Johnsondown 'bout ta

See this sexy AI

(in my flashdrive)

She don't know what she is doing

(to my computer)

Yeah, she turnin' trick's on me

(yeah, yeah, yeah,)

She don't even know it

(yeah, yeah, yeah)

I got her over to my crib to hack the Covenant

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin',

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

she transmittin', she playin', she playin'

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm stayin'

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin'

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She transmittin', she playin', she playin',

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm stayin'

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin'

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She transmittin', she playin', she playin',

I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm stayin'

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She decodin', she loadin', she loadin'

She hackin' that network and

(I'm in love wit an AI)

She transmittin', she playing, she teasin'

I'm in love wit an AI...

A/N: review if you want, but please don't flame... this story came up as an idea when I was reading a Halo fanfic called "Je Mourrais", good story

Also, if you can guess as to who the AI is, well thats the easy part

I want you to guess who is in love with the AI lol!

Hint: I support C x C :P

negative134


End file.
